hunter_x_hunter_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Magnus
'Magnus '(マグナス, Magunasu) is the current Supreme Leader of the Republic of Vrane after succeeding his late father, and is currently 'on vacation'. In reality, he is currently a student at the Athelney School of Nen and Abilities, disguising himself as a girl named Magenta, similarly to Bengt, and is a member of the Emitter's Tower. A self proclaimed collector of rare animals, Magnus brings with him to Athelney a Forest Kitten named Lucky, alongside a young Sabre he has named Furgal. Appearance He will often wear just a plain white t-shirt alongside light orange shorts and shoes, however in public and more formal situations, Magnus usually wears a black suit and tie over a burgundy red shirt and shoes. Meanwhile, as a student and member of the Emitters' Tower and posing as Magenta, Magnus most of the time wears a long-sleeved dark gray sweater with a black skirt, alongside long black robes with a yellow hoodie and necktie. Hhe also wears dark brown dress shoes with red socks. During Emitter Kritch matches or training, Magnus wears the Kritch uniform, which is made of a short-sleeved yellow shirt, black shorts and soccer shoes, along with socks with yellow and black horizontal stripes. Personality Described by his caretakers as oblivious and needy, Magnus is like a little kid trapped in a teenagers body. Spending most of his childhood learning from his father how to act as a political figure, before being forced into helping make decisions in a civil war at such a young age has practically robbed Magnus of any kind of childhood. Add onto that the three assassination attempts that have been made on Magnus' life already, he didn't really get to have any free time as a kid, and so now, he's taking advantage of every opportunity he can to leave and do his own thing. While he cares about the Republic of Vrane and it's people, Magnus would rather rule over the internet, connected to his co-workers while he's off enjoying himself. An example of this is how he has told the rest of the Government that he needs some time alone to relax after everything with the civil war, he has actually gone off to Athelney without telling anyone, pretending to be a girl named Magenta so that people will treat him like a normal kid, not a politician. He doesn't change his personality in Athelney, however. He simply enjoys being able to feel normal, and enjoys the simpler things there, such as learning how to use Nen, and taking part in Kritch matches at the school, which he's rather passionate about. Most describe him as loud, rather crude, but overall friendly and easy to approach. He has also been noted to have a soft spot for animals, owning quite a few rare animals as pets, such as Lucky, a Forest Kitten he brought to Athelney with him, and Furgal, a rather young Sabre that he brought with him to Fuyuki. Magnus is also shown to have a soft spot for the more shy students too, namely people like Fumiko and Malvina. Background